


Geist Slappers (Unfinished)

by WhatIsThisNonsense



Series: Good Bend(y) AU [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Archived for notes, Body Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Trauma, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisNonsense/pseuds/WhatIsThisNonsense
Summary: Outline or the sequel to The Devil's Swing, never divided into chapters
Series: Good Bend(y) AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708306
Kudos: 6





	Geist Slappers (Unfinished)

Chapter 1: Let Me Get This Straight...

  
  


> **Open with Henry introducing Bendy and Boris to the house and Darlene being Understandably Concerned.**
> 
> **She is also concerned about how blase Henry is about falling through things and stumbling through a rotten building for hours on end. Henry can't help but think how badly she'd be freaking out if she actually knew what had happened, but he purposely streamlined it to just finding Bendy and a lot of weak floorboards. All the bodies had been devoured by the ink, after all, see if someone could prove otherwise.**
> 
> **IE introduce Darlene and Susan properly to Bendy in their own respective ways and make them Actually Connected To The Narrative, since they were just side dressing in The Devil’s Swing.**
> 
> **Boris takes to the world faster and easier, likely because he's not a big ball of anxiety, thus Boris going out when Henry via a trench coat, scarf, hat, and sunglasses goes here.**
> 
> **Bendy adjusting to being allowed to stay goes here**
> 
> **Wizard Of Oz goes here**
> 
> **Continue to establish new setting that is the town, introduce Bendy's equally dumb disguise**
> 
> **Poltergeist and monster activity starts here**
> 
> **Early “episodes” with monsters are a bit goofy and also Bendy doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing and both boys are huge chickens. Bendy seems surprisingly lackadaisical with his lack of knowing what he’s doing due to Cartoon Logic. Henry is not happy with this situation.**
> 
> **Minor incident goes here establishing Bendy doesn’t handle the fact things don’t snap back well, and Boris not really knowing what to do about it.**
> 
> **Remember to bring up Alice every so often because foreshadowing is very important and I’m lazy and will frickin’ forget. Possibly have a grave set up for her on a hill which Bendy actively proceeds to avoid so he doesn't have to think about it.**
> 
> **Some fluffy shit with Boris, Bendy and Susan between incidents, including the school kids finding out about Bendy.**
> 
> **Establish Bendy’s weaknesses somewhere in there (ambient holy ala Easter/Christmas = sore and cranky, hit with holy things = hella pain, long exorcism/dip = slow painful death) and that Boris pretty much only shares the Acetone one.**
> 
> **Poltergeist activity increases, monsters do not**
> 
> **Establish Susan and Darlene as being in the Acceptance stage of John’s death here if not made clear in The Devil’s Swing. Allows for foil to Bendy’s sharp denial and badly managed grief and Boris's own slow but steady coming to terms. If grave, then let Boris go visit and Bendy make an excuse not to.**
> 
> **Bendy and Boris are outted after a monster fight, Susan takes a day off from school by her mother’s permission to stay with him while Bendy recovers from being hit with holy water.**
> 
> **Town forced to accept him because Bendy’s really the only thing doing any major dents to the bugaboos and Boris is fairly harmless.**
> 
> **Poltergeist activity increases again**
> 
> **Bendy starts getting a hang on his abilities, though is still mostly clueless. Adorable cartoon shenanigans go here, mainly establishing Boris CAN'T do a lot of this and the “plot holes” IE the portals for FORESHADOWING.**
> 
> **Poltergeist activity center stabilizes on The Studio**
> 
> **Reveal that it’s Alice, still hanging on since her circle was only smeared but infinitely weaker, thus other poltergeists being drawn to her trying to call out.**
> 
> **Bendy takes it as Alice wanting to be brought back to life in full and as a way to make it up to her for “letting” her die in the first place. Henry disapproves of breaking Joey’s old spell book out, Boris isn't so sure that's what Alice is trying to tell them, and Bendy’s a little twitchy since a lot of it involves blood but he sneaks the book away and studies anyhow. He’s a demon, surely he can skip over the nasty bits.**
> 
> **Henry is Suspicious and Boris eventually prompts him, in his simpleness, to break out an ouija board. Alice very quickly spells out that NO she just wants her circle REPAIRED and going back to ghosting around, she doesn't think she'd come out of a third revival sane and stable.**
> 
> **Heartbreaking confrontation goes here, where Bendy reacts Poorly to Henry and Boris telling him what Alice actually wants (and that frankly Bendy’s gonna hurt himself bad if he goes through with it the way he’s planning to, never mind turning Alice into the same kind of monster the Studio employees became)**
> 
> **Alice manages to hit Bendy upside the head with a board and blow out the candles around her circle before he can lunge at the other two boys, followed by shakingly spelling out “stop” on the wall.**
> 
> **Bendy concedes, and they scrap the ritual and just repair the circle. There's a long pause where everyone starts freaking out that it didn't work, before a cassette clicks on.**

“Thank you.”

> **After bawling his eyes out, Bendy finally admits he was more afraid of Henry telling the truth than of him betraying him, and he's sorry he's so sorry he screwed everything up that he almost made it even worse _he's sorry he's sorry he's sorry_ \-- yeah basically Nervous Breakdown time, complete with hugs and Alice chucking the cassette into the circle so she can hug too.**
> 
> **Darlene and Susan are given a sanitized version of events, and the kids are sent to bed so Darlene and Henry can talk about this here ghost cartoon they brought home. Susan sneaks back down to talk to Alice, which basically amounts to talking to the cassette recorder Bendy's refused to let go of (and Boris is holding Bendy).**
> 
> **The next day show things are still Not Okay, but they're going to get better. End arc.**


End file.
